Coup de Foudre
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Quand Kaminari décide de faire quelques "petites expériences", ça ne peut que mal tourner. Et quand on pense "mal tourner", c'est par exemple se retrouver à 5 dans un local à balais pour échapper à un Bakugou furax. Alors là, bravo Kaminari, bravo. [Rating T pour le langage de Bakugou]


_Bonsoir!_

 _Après un long moment d'écriture, de réflexion et de tout ce que vous voulez, voici ma première fiction sur cette plateforme... (uh, enfin...)_

 _J'ai beau avoir pleins de texte en cours, celui-ci est le premier qui me satisfait suffisamment pour le poster ici sans "trop" de problèmes._

 _Bref, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes (si il y a), et espère que cela vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Coup de foudre

« ... Je savais que tu pouvais être con parfois, mais là tu dépasses toutes mes espérances.

\- Ochako, langage. »

Ils étaient cinq, installés plus ou moins confortablement dans le local à balais de leur dortoir, le tout consciencieusement fermé à clé de l'intérieur. Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, Kirishima et Midorya s'étaient cachés ici après une fuite plus ou moins digne de leur part. Pourquoi ? demanderiez-vous. Pour cela, il fallait applaudir Kaminari. Après un cours de science sur les réflexes volontaires et involontaires, notre ami avait voulu tenter quelque chose: émettre une petite décharge électrique au niveau de la nuque afin de provoquer un stimulus dans la moelle épinière pour faire en sorte qu'une grande partie des muscles du corps se contractent, en même temps.

« Tu pouvais choisir n'importe qui! Mineta, Ojiro... voir Midoriya !

\- Eh !

\- Mais non, monsieur à voulu faire le malin... »

Uraraka pestait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes – à voix basse bien sûr – contre le pauvre Kaminari qui n'en menait pas large. Mais, elle avait bien raison de le faire : il avait testé sa petite expérience sur le pire cobaye que le monde ait voulu.

Katsuki Bakugou.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça, pleurnicha t'il.

\- Après avoir passé plusieurs mois en sa compagnie, tu devrais le savoir » grommela Kirishima.

Nos quatre autres victimes, elles, avaient malheureusement été embarquées dans cette histoire sans avoir rien fait de particulier. Voilà qu'à présent elles se retrouvaient coincées dans un placard à balais digne d'un film d'Harry Potter. Midoriya, Uraraka et Kirishima avaient simplement eu le malheur d'assister à la scène, et n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de faire « ouf » qu'il fallait déjà fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Momo, comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici? demanda Uraraka à sa voisine. Tu n'étais même pas dans la pièce quand cet idiot à fait son expérience débile.

\- J'ai entendu Bakugou hurler et je vous ai vu courir à toute vitesse. Du coup j'ai paniqué.

\- ... Logique. »

Kirishima fit une grimace en entendant une explosion au loin.

« Midoriya, tu ne peux rien faire pour le calmer ?

\- Je n'ai pas de super pouvoir pour ça hein. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il ne cherchait pas à me faire exploser toutes les dix minutes, soupira t'il.

\- C'est pas faux. »

Une deuxième explosion se fit entendre, accompagné d'un cri strident appartenant à un autre élève.

« C'est pas Mineta ça ?

\- 'C'était'. Paix à son âme. »

Pour que Bakugou soit à ce point en colère, il fallait quand même y aller fort. À vrai dire, si Kaminari avait fait son petit "test" un autre jour, peut être que tout ça ce serait passé autrement. Mais il a fallu qu'il choisisse le jour où Bakugou rentrait d'une session de rattrapage pour sa licence provisoire de héros particulièrement désagréable. Ce soir là, il était fatigué, il avait mal aux épaules, il n'y avait plus de sucre pour le café (décaféiné, il n'était pas fou), et devait en plus rattraper les cours du jour.

Il était donc de TRÈS, TRÈS, TRÈS mauvaise humeur.

Et Kaminari était arrivé la bouche en cœur, avait pointé son doigt sur la nuque de Bakugou et avait activé son alter.

Et là, tout s'était passé très vite.

Bakugou s'était contracté de tel façon que son café – précisons le, brûlant – se renverse sur lui et sur ses cours. Ses vêtements, ses cahiers, son visage, TOUT était aspergé de café. Il eu un moment de flottement. Puis une explosion.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils décidèrent de détaler comme des tarés pour fuir la menace qu'était leur « ami ». Et de se cacher dans un placard en attendant la cavalerie de héros. Sauf que, FORCÉMENT, la plupart des professeurs étaient en réunion, et donc dans un bâtiment différent du leur. FORCÉMENT. Et qu'ils n'avaient donc PERSONNE pour les sortir de là.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

« Les professeurs vont bien entendre les explosions un moment ou un autre non ? bredouilla Kaminari, de moins en moins rassuré.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... Ils sont loin quand même, lui répondit Midoriya d'une voix tremblante.

\- Dans un autre bâtiment, renchérit Yaoyorozu.

\- Du coup, le temps qu'ils arrivent... bafouilla Kirishima.

\- ... Bakugou nous aura déjà trouvé » fit Uraraka, le visage blanc.

Un long silence prit place dans le placard. Ils pensaient actuellement tous à la même chose : ils étaient mort.

Mort de chez mort.

Soudain, le téléphone de Yaoyorozu sonna, indiquant le numéro d'Ashido.

« Mina? Vous êtes où? » demanda t'elle à voix basse après avoir décroché.

Seule une respiration saccagée lui répondit. Ils durent attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre la voix paniquée d'Ashido :

« Il... Il est au troisième... Il nous poursuivait quand... »

Elle s'interrompit, et cette fois ce fut la voix de Jiro qui prit la parole :

« Iida essaye de... le semer... mais j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas. Il faut prévenir les professeurs...

\- Qui est avec vous? demanda Uraraka.

\- ... On a perdu Mineta, Koda, et Hanta... Tsuyu a disparu, et Fumikage est... Oh merde!

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il arrive, lui répondit la voix paniqué d'Ashido, il nous a trouvé, il faut qu'on... »

Le téléphone grésilla et une explosion retenti au loin.

« Ashido ? Jiro ? » bredouilla Midoriya au téléphone.

Rien, il n'entendait rien du tout. Soudain, une troisième voix, visiblement effrayé, fit son apparition.

« On s'occupe de faire diversion, allez chercher les professeurs!

\- Fumikage!

\- Il...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone se coupa. Plus de batterie.

« Merde ! » jura Yaoyorozu pour la première fois, surprenant ses camarades. Pour qu'elle jure ainsi, il fallait que la situation soit désastreuse.

Et elle l'était.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Kaminari d'une petite voix.

\- ... On sort, on se sépare et on...

\- SURTOUT PAS§ chuchota Kirishima, il ne faut JAMAIS se séparer, c'est la pire chose à faire!

\- Bon, sortons déjà » fit Midoriya en ouvrant discrètement la porte.

Uraraka et Kirishima sortirent de la cachette en premier, leur firent signe d'attendre et...

« KAMINARI ENCULÉ! TU TE CACHES OÙ ? »

Bakugou était juste devant eux, l'écume aux lèvres et les yeux fou. _merde merde merde_. Comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour aller si vite? Un trou dans le plafond confirma leur suspicion: il avait prit un raccourci. Aveuglé par la colère, il ne semblait pas vu les trois autres dans l'armoire, et fixait seulement Uraraka et Kirishima.

« On va le semer... marmonna la jeune fille. Allez prévenir les professeurs. »

Et sans crier gare, ils s'élancèrent à toute vitesse dans le couloir, éloignant Bakugou Déchaîné du local à balais.

« ... Je ne vous oublierais jamais, sanglota Kaminari, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- On a pas le temps, on bouge ! » déclara Yaoyorozu.

Vite. C'était tout ce qu'ils devaient faire. Aller vite. La situation était devenu presque catastrophique, voir horrifique. Les autres avaient succombé un à un, et ils étaient très certainement les derniers survivants de ce massacre. Kaminari avait beau être conscient de la puissance de Kirishima et Uraraka, le silence qui planait dans le couloir ne voulait dire qu'une chose : ils avaient eu aussi perdu la partie.

Après quelques minutes de course, ils s'arrêtèrent, le silence n'étant pas vraiment une très bonne nouvelle.

« ... Rien... Il n'y a rien... souffla Kaminari. Et... une seconde, où est Yaoyorozu ? »

À côté de lui ne se tenait plus que Midoriya, qui regardait derrière lui d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas... Elle a dit avoir oublié quelque chose, et m'a demandé de continuer, qu'elle allait vite revenir.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'est... »

Nouvelle explosion, proche. Trop proche.

Yaoyorozu venait de se faire attraper au vu du cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Il ne restait plus que deux survivants, et n'allaient pas survivre longtemps si ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement d'ici. Ils reprirent leur course effréné, quand un hurlement de rage se fit entendre. Bakugou se rapprochait, et à très, TRÈS grande vitesse.

« Kaminari, fonce! Je vais le retenir! s'arrêta Midoriya pour faire face à son ami en colère.

\- Quoi? Non, tu...

\- Va prévenir les professeurs, il n'y a que toi qui peut le faire!

\- Midoriya...

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, qui le fera? »

Le blond observa son ami un petit moment, puis hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. _RIP petit héro, Midoriya à jamais dans nos_ _cœurs._ Jamais il n'oublierai son ami.

Son héros.

Il reparti le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, sans se soucier des explosions et des cris de douleurs de Midoriya. Ça lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur, mais il ne devait surtout pas se retourner. Sinon il ne pourrait sûrement plus repartir.

Soudain, il commença à paniquer lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir. Il avait le choix entre prendre l'ascenseur, et monter au troisième pour rejoindre les toits, et peut être atteindre les passerelles extérieurs pour qu'il puisse contourner la terreur. L'ascenseur était clairement une mauvaise idée, il risquerait d'y laisser la peau. Ne restait plus que l'idée du toit, qui était certainement le passage le moins dangereux. Oui, direction les toits. Il accéléra l'allure et monta les marches trois par trois, la peur et l'instinct de survit lui donnant des ailes. Une fois arriver à l'étage, il se dirigea vers le petit escalier fermé par une grosse porte en fer. Plusieurs explosions se firent entendre, indiquant un possible combat entre Midoriya et Bakugou.

Et encore une fois, le silence si significatif se fit entendre.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

 _Cette fois, il était seul_.

Il entra de le petit hall qui menait aux toits, ferma la porte en fer à double tour et couru rejoindre l'extérieur.

Enfin.

Du haut de son perchoir, il pouvait voir toute la ville briller dans la nuit. Il aurait presque pu apprécier la vue si il n'était pas en danger de mort imminente. Il fit le tour pour trouver les passerelles qui le mèneraient à terre et...

Et...

Et les passerelles étaient sur le bâtiments en face. Ils n'avaient rien sur ce toit qui pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre la terre ferme en toute sécurité. Kaminari avait confondu les deux bâtiments. Il pesta contre lui même et chercha désespérément un moyen de s'échapper du toit. Et si il tentait d'escalader ? Non, bien sûr que non, il n'était pas Spider-man, c'était un coup à se briser les os sur le sol.

Puis une explosion retenti derrière lui, indiquant que la cavalerie n'était pas prête d'arriver. Il était _foutu_.

Il allait mourir, comme tout les autres.

« Denki... chantonna une voix glacial. Viens là mon petit Denki… »

Tous avaient placé sa confiance en lui, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Quel type de héros faisait-il si il n'était même pas capable de faire une tache que ses camarades lui confiaient ?

« Petit petit petit… »

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se retourna pour affronter la bête qui le poursuivait depuis le début. C'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait provoqué tout ça, et ses camarades n'avaient cessé de le protéger malgré lui.

« Bakugou, attend... » bredouilla t'il dans l'espoir de changer quelque chose. C'était à lui de les protéger maintenant.

Bon, ils étaient très certainement tous morts, mais il devait quand même les protéger. Ou du moins se protéger lui même.

« Je crois que j'ai suffisamment attendu comme ça… » gronda la Chose en face de lui.

Bakugou semblait avoir perdu toute humanité. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage, et sa bouche affichait un rictus déformé par la folie. Rien n'allait pouvoir le résonner, _rien_.

« S'il te plait, Bakugou... C'était une erreur... Un accident...

\- Hm? Marrant... Parce que je pense qu'il y aura un autre accident ce soir… »

Il s'approcha lentement, TRÈS lentement de sa victime, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

« Ta mort. »

Et il s'élança sur lui, prêt à le faire exploser comme tout ses camarades avant. Kaminari ferma les yeux pour encaisser le choque...

Mais rien ne se passa.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit Bakugou à quelques centimètres de lui empêtré dans de long ruban blanc, rageant et grognant comme un animal enchaîné.

Le professeur Aizawa.

« Bon, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » gronda t'il d'une voix grave.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout les élèves étaient de retour, avec plus peur que de mal. En vérité, Bakugou s'était simplement contenté de les assommer afin de retrouver Kaminari le plus rapidement possible – sauf Mineta et Kirishima qui se retrouvaient avec de jolie brûlures sur les bras, et Midoriya avec de superbes bleus sur tout le corps.

Pour ce qui était des professeurs, c'était Carlos, la grenouille de compagnie de Tsuyu qui avait réussi on-ne-savait-comment à les prévenir du bordel que faisait les élèves.

Par contre, niveau dégât matériel, c'était autre chose. Même si Bakugou n'avait pas mis tant de force que ça dans ses explosions, il avait quand même fait un trou dans le sol et brûlé une bonne partie des murs du bâtiments.

C'est pourquoi, après avoir entendu toute l'histoire, Aizawa trancha la question : Bakugou et Kaminari allait devoir réparer leur connerie et les dégâts eux même, sans l'aide de personne. Tout en rattrapant les cours des journées qu'ils loupaient. On pouvait parfois entendre Bakugou insulter de tout les noms d'oiseaux existant le pauvre Kaminari qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible.

« C'était quand même particulier cette obsession pour Kaminari... observa Kirishima en regardant ses deux "amis" réparer les murs.

\- Particulier n'est pas vraiment le mot... murmura Midoriya, assit à côté de lui.

\- Héhé, je pense qu'on peut appeler ça un 'coup de foudre'. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire ouf, que Midoriya, Uraraka et Yaoyorozu lui assenèrent une claque chacun à l'arrière du crâne.

Heureusement que Bakugou n'avait pas entendu...

* * *

 _Un petit commentaire pour alimenter mon imagination? (et mon égo, mais ça ce n'est qu'un détail...)_


End file.
